For the Future
by Go-Colts
Summary: The future is a dark and dreary place ruled by a vicious tyrant. When Kim escapes to the past, she finds the fate of the world on her shoulders. Her job is not easy, however, especially when her mission is to kill Ronald Stoppable. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N—Oooo, dark fic.  Be warned.  Please review!

**2018**

            Dark clouds overshadowed the desolate landscape, giving the city an even darker look.  Rain poured downwards heavily, and a slight fog had started to drop in.  _Finally, some luck._  Kim Possible's thoughts were cut short by the sound of approaching men whose only goal was to recover the object she now cradled in her hands.  Panting and out of breath from the running, she cut down a dark alleyway hoping the soldiers would pass by without noticing her.  To her utter relief, she heard the men pass by without stopping.  _Wade said this would only take a few minutes._  Knowing that she didn't have long before the trained fighters and trackers returned, she whipped out the device she had just stolen.  Wade's voice flooded into her head.

            '_They call it the 'Time Displacer.'  Theoretically, it can keep rip a whole in the fourth dimension for a few seconds, allowing passage from the future to the past and vice versa.  Unfortunately, after running some tests and going over the blueprints, I've come to the conclusion that it can only be used once.  I can release a program into 'The General's' security system to delay it; it will only last a few minutes at most so you've got to hurry.  If you do manage to steal it, set it to the year you want to go to and enter the code BNacho.  A shimmering white portal should appear; jump through it as quickly as possible because you only have a few seconds.'_

_            'What, what do I do after that?'  Deep down, she knew what she had to do but couldn't come to terms with it._

_            'You do whatever it takes, Kim.'_

            Approaching voices and footsteps signaled the return of the soldiers.  Quickly setting the year to 2004, she saw a password screen pop up.  It was ironic how, after the layers of near-impenetrable defenses, the only thing keeping her from accessing the device was a single password.  _B-N-A-C-H-O_.  The small object in her hand shook violently, before opening a white gateway and self-destructing.

            "Stop!" yelled the soldier in the front.  He was too late, however, as Kim jumped through the portal and returned to the past.


	2. Choices

**A/N—Please review.** The plot thickens.

**Chapter 2**

**2004**

_Oomph!_ Kim landed heavily on the hard ground of Middleton Park in the middle of a group of trees. Realizing that no one was around, she let out a sigh of relief. _Thank God no one saw me come out of nowhere_. Walking out of the trees and into broad daylight, she saw a familiar sight that she hadn't seen in years. There were birds chirping, people walking dogs, and children scurrying around in delight. _It, it really worked!_ she thought in awe. Walking along the old paths of Middleton sent a warm feeling through Kim. _It's been years since I've seen such happiness._ As she walked on slowly and just observed the simple beauty of freedom, the day's newspaper caught her eye. _Saturday, September 2nd, 2004._

"Excuse me sir," she asked a bypassing man. "Do you know what time it is?" The man gave her a strange look before replying.

"Um, it's 2:36," he said quickly, before giving her another weird stare before walking on. _Oh yea, I better get new clothes._ Kim looked down at her apparel, a gray, futuristic suit with heavy boots. Realizing that she didn't have any money on her, she decided to head sneak in to her past self's house and take some clothes. _After all, I haven't grown any since high school anyway. With the half pound of an unknown substance I've eaten every day for years, there's no way I could have put on weight._ Staying out of sight, Kim took the empty routes and felt a warm, tingly sensation upon stopping in front of her old house.

_It's a shame you got destroyed. What I'd give to relive my years here_ she thought wistfully. Realizing that she had better change before anyone else saw her, she knocked on the door. _Please don't be home_. Deep down, however, she wanted to see her parents so much. When no one answered, she let out a sigh of relief and disappointment. Using her thievery skills, she picked the lock perfect and snuck into the house. On the mantel on top of the fireplace was a picture of her whole family and Ron smiling together on a bright sunny day. Jerking her eyes away, she set off to her old room and opened it.

Instantly, photos and images of Ron assaulted her. The room was literally littered with pictures of her and Ron, from pre-K to present day. Well, the present day she was in anyway. _God, can I really do this? Can I really go through with this?_ Walking to the closet, she pulled out a faded t-shirt and an old pair of jeans, knowing that her old self wouldn't notice these two items missing. Putting them on, she walked back out, looking back again at the memories she and Ron had shared. _What happened Ron? What could have driven you to the ends you went to?_

Pulling out a small, futuristic handgun, she set out and headed towards Bueno Nacho. Wade's directions echoed in her head. _Just aim the light on his head and fire. It cuts through glass like butter and will kill him upon impact if you aim for the head._ Deciding it was for the best, she started running, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible. Bueno Nacho brought back happy memories and just looking at the restaurant made her want to cry. _So many memories_.

---

Ron stuffed another load of nachos in his mouth, getting cheese all over his hands and face.

"Uh, can we be less civilized here?"

"Come on, KP, this is the newest Nacho Supreme!"

"Ron, the Nacho Supreme is just the regular nacho with more cheese."

"No, that's not true. Just look at all this…well, the nachos are freshly baked!" Kim Possible smiled inwardly, despite her disgusted outside look. Monique was just observing quietly and trying not to laugh. "You gonna eat your burrito KP?"

Looking down and realizing she had completely lost her appetite, Kim shook her head and saw her burrito vanish. Looking over at Ron, she saw that now, along with dripping cheese, there were beans from inside her burrito on his lips, leaving a stunned look on Kim's face. Monique couldn't hold it in any longer and cracked up laughing.

"Monique, you gonna eat your taco?" Choking on her laughter, she shook her head and saw her taco disappear instantly into the abyss of Ron's stomach. Kim, also seeing the goofy scene play out in front of her, couldn't help but smile. A few seconds later, she was laughing loudly alongside Monique, just enjoying the show. _These are the days_ she thought to herself. _No school, no work, no Bonnie…just hanging out and enjoying the simple pleasures with my friends._ As Ron stuffed the remainder of the taco in his mouth, he got up and prepared to buy some more food.

"Uh, Ron, you aren't going to go up there looking like the Joker are you?" Ron looked back sheepishly before picking up a napkin and wiping off the various foods on his face and hands. Then he was off again, sprinting to the counter and ordering another meal.

"Girl, he's definitely one-of-a-kind isn't he?" asked Monique.

"I don't know what this world would come to if he weren't." They both let out a small laugh as Ron returned with food in his mouth already.

"Ron, you can't wait for eight seconds?"

"KP, this is the Naco Supreme! No one can wait." He took another huge bite out of the Naco. "Say, isn't that your T-shirt, KP?" Ron asked, motioning towards the future Kim staring at them from outside the window. Kim turned around and saw her future self.

---

Future Kim stared at the scene playing out before her. Ron chowing down on his food like a crazed animal, causing her past self and Monique to laugh uncontrollably. _Those were the days._ She saw Ron look over and motioned for her past self to look too. _Shit, they've seen me. Do it! For the future! Now!_ Trembling, she lifted up the gun with shaky arms and…

A/N—Ooo, can she do it? Will she? What will the aftermath be? Kim vs. Kim? What if she doesn't shoot him? Will she ever find the courage to? Cliffhanger, sorry. Just wanted to get you readers thinking.


	3. Teardrops

A/N—To Fudje, I'm not too clear on what you mean by "a change in future Kim's circumstance," but I will address an issue along time travel theories.

            First of all, you will all have to forgive me if you're looking for a story that follows the laws of physics and doesn't cause multiple time paradoxes, then I can honestly say it's not possible.  Time travel is theoretically impossible because by Einstein's theory of Relativity, one must travel faster than the speed of light to actually travel backwards.  However, exceeding the speed of light is physically impossible, at least for now.

            Second of all, please do not delve too deeply in Kim's coming into the past.  For those of you who have played the game _Chrono__ Trigger_, do you just go along with the great story or do you email the producers in an angry rage, "You do realize this game causes time paradoxes in every single era right?"  What I'm trying to say is, bear with me.  The fact that two Kim's are existing at the same time is a paradox within its own, but we're just going to accept it.

            In short, I'm trying to say just take this story as a fictional story and don't delve too deeply into the physics of it.  Any story with time travel involved is physically impossible, so there's no need to think too deeply about that.  Just understand the basics: if Kim kills Ron the future is saved etc.

            As always, PLEASE review, because there is no point in writing public fics if no one's reading.

_Future Kim stared at the scene playing out before her. Ron chowing down on his food like a crazed animal, causing her past self and Monique to laugh uncontrollably. Those were the days. She saw Ron look over and motioned for her past self to look too. Shit, they've seen me. Do it! For the future! Now! Trembling, she lifted up the gun with shaky arms and…_

**Chapter 3**

            An eternity passed in those few seconds, happy memories of the now present past staring her in the face.  As her eyes wandered over to her younger self, she saw only fear reflected in those innocent emerald eyes.  Before she could make a decision, she saw Ron leap into action and jump on to her younger self, shielding her from harm.  _He doesn't even realize it's him I'm after.  He doesn't care either; all he cares about is me, well, my past self._  The touching display of selflessness stalled future Kim for too long, and she realized she couldn't do it.  Not now, anyway.  Running away from Bueno Nacho, she activated her once-obsolete but now useful cloaking device, disappearing from sight.

            "Uh, KP, did I just see what I thought I saw?"  Ron said, still lying on top of Kim.

            "Well, if you'd get off of me maybe we can talk about it like civilized people!"  Ron blushed before getting off of her.

            "Heh, anyway, do you have any idea of what just happened?"

            "No clue, but that was really weird."

            "Girl, you definitely lead an interesting life," Monique said, still stunned.

            "I think you—we—better be more careful from now on.  If she had pulled the trigger…" Ron didn't have the chance to finish.

            "Ron, I, thanks, but please don't do that again.  I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.  You're my best friend in the whole entire world, and I couldn't live with myself if you died because of me."

            "KP, I—"

            _Beep!  Beep!_  The Kimmunicator interrupted the tender moment.

            "What's the sitch Wade?"

            "Nothing that I'm sure about yet, but I sense something's wrong.  I've been scouting around the city and I came up across a power signature that was almost identical to your Kimmunicator's signal.  I decided to check on yours to make sure you were okay, and I just saw what happened.  Something weird is really going on Kim."  A picture of Kim's assailant flashed up on the screen.  "Look familiar?"

            "She, she almost looks exactly like…my mother."

            "Your mother wouldn't happen to have a Kimmunicator and an unidentifiable weapon would she?  Whatever that thing is, it's not a standard gun."

            "Not to mention she wouldn't kill Kim," Ron cut in.  Still shocked, Kim kept on staring at the picture.

            "But…why?"

            "I don't know Kim, but I want you and Ron to be careful.  Something's happening, and I need time to analyze everything before I can tell you what."

            "Thanks Wade."

            "Sorry, Mon, Ron and I need to do some investigating of our own."

            "I understand perfectly."

            "Where are we going?"

            "My house.  We're going to see if I'm missing any clothing."  The two got up and walked away, leaving Monique to ponder over the weird events that had just transpired.

            "KP, I was really scared back there.  I mean, when she drew a gun, or whatever it was she had, I didn't even think about dying.  All I thought about was you, and how I could go on if you were to ever—"

            "Ron, I'm not going anywhere.  We've been on plenty of missions, and we're still okay aren't we?"

            "Yea, I guess you're right."  The two walked in silent thought as they arrived at Kim's house and went to her room.

            "Ron, those clothes, they were mine.  My faded t-shirt and jeans that she wore are gone."

            "That means—"

            "Oh my God, she came into the house!  Shit, I'm calling my parents; they're at the mall with the Tweebs, and I have to make sure they're okay!"  She picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number.

            "Dad?  Are you okay...Good…no, nothing's wrong…just be careful…no, I'm fine…okay…love you too…bye."

            "Look at this," said Ron, pointing a picture of him and Kim together smiling before high school.  Her braces reflected the bright sunlight as she and her freckled friend wrapped arms around each other.

            "Yea, I remember that day too.  I've really missed spending time with you."

            "No, that's not what I'm talking about.  This picture…it's been _wet_," said Ron, referring to the water droplets that had fallen on it.  "And it looks like tears.  Were you crying, cuz you know we can always—"

            "Ron, those tears aren't mine.  Besides, it's still kind of wet, and I was with you at Bueno Nacho."

            "Aw, poor little Kimmie-cub.  Did she feel sad and—" Kim's glare cut off Ron's mockery.

            "I'm serious Ron.  Whoever that person was, she was here, and I think those could be her tears."

            "WHAT?!  You're crazy.  You sure that Naco Supreme didn't mess up your mind?"

            "Think about it.  You said she looked like my mom, but we know it can't be since my mom's at the mall with my dad.  Not to mention my mom's not a psychotic killer who'd steal my clothes."

            "What are you trying to say?"

            "I don't know.  I only have guesses."

            "Well?"

            "We have to find her.  Wade says her signal gives off the same one as my Kimmunicator.  It shouldn't be hard for him to track her down."

            "Kim, she's dangerous!  She almost killed you."

            "No, I don't think she could kill me.  There's just something about her…I have to know.  Come on, I'm going to contact Wade and then we're going to pay her a visit."

A/N—Short, short chapter eh?  I decided to just cut this off here because I know most of you want to see updates for _The Day it Changed._

            Do you think Kim will ever be able to pull the trigger?

            If you could go back in time and kill Hitler would you?


	4. Necessary Author's Notes

A/N - Okay, I can tell this story will cause a lot of confusion and I admit it is quite convoluted. First of all, what I meant was that the Theory of Relativity says something along the lines of being able to slow down time at higher speeds. However, to actually travel back in time you must exceed light speed. That is not physically possible because it'd take infinite energy and zero mass.  
  
Now, about the Terminator movies. Terminator 3 got horrible reviews from critics and viewers alike for the same reason you just mentioned. Terminators 1 and 2 were about hope, and that the future can be changed for the better. It told us that WE, as humans, were in control of our fate. When Terminator 3 came out and said, "The future cannot be changed," it betrayed the main ideal of all the Terminator movies. We don't know the effects of time travel, but in the cases of sci-fi we must accept it.

Thus, when I make the analogy of killing Hitler, we must all assume that killing Hitler prevents the Holocaust. That makes it a lot easier to see the point. If we didn't make these assumptions, then stories like this one are impossible to read.

There will not be a change in Future Kim's circumstance, since that is far too hard to write. For example, past Kim just seeing Future Kim would change Future Kim greatly, especially after her tender moment with Ron. However, for the sake of simplicity we will say that Future Kim can not be changed and will stay the way she is throughout the story, with the same memories independent of past Kim.  
  
I do not go by the forking universe theory because it takes away a lot of dramatism of the story. I ask all readers to bear with me and accept the following:  
  
1. There is only one universe  
2. The future is changeable  
3. Two Kims existing in the same time will not cause a time paradox  
4. Ignore all the laws of physics and chemistry that I have broken  
  
Basically, do the same thing as what you did when you played the awesome game Chrono Trigger. Chrono Trigger causes more Time Paradoxes than any sci-fi novel, but it's still hailed as one of the best games of all time due to its storyline. Think of this story as an internal battle between the Kims, and you will enjoy it a lot more.

On a simpler note, all will be explained about Ron in due time. I have kept the future vague and ambiguous for the reason; that way, we only know just a tad bit more than past Ron and Kim. When future Kim sees it fit to tell her story, then we will all know what Ron did. However, only Ron can know why and how and when he did it.


	5. Disappeared?

A/N—When Kim and Future Kim are together, past Kim will just be Kim and future Kim will be Future Kim.

            Please R&R.

**Chapter 4**

            The rain came down heavily, loudly spattering on the hard ground.  The atmosphere was comfortable, a cool breeze blowing on a mild day.  Future Kim walked in deep silence as her futuristic, waterproof suit that she wore under her 'normal' clothes repelled the rain from getting her body wet.  The rain, however, did not fail to drench her face and hair.  She didn't mind at all, especially since she hadn't been able to enjoy such simple pleasures for years without worrying about her life.

            Silently continuing her trek, she closed her eyes and turned her head upwards, allowing the cold rain drops to assail her face.  She then opened her eyes and mouth and stuck out her tongue, letting it feel and taste the raindrops.  Simple laughter escaped from her mouth as she pranced along blithely in the open streets, in no rush to arrive at her destination.  A lone woman running home with a light umbrella poised above her head stopped to give Kim a weird look before continuing on.  Calming down a bit, Kim slowed her pace and started walking with a slight but genuine smile on her face.  It was the smile not unlike that of a child who sees snow the first snowfall for the first time in years.

            Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw her destination in the distance.  _Middleton__ High School__.__  Ron has to have some useful information in his locker._  The thought of Ron instantly dampened her mood.  _All these things we take for granted, the rain, the cool breeze, the freedom…Ron's going to destroy all of that, but why?  How?_  The questions no doubt bothered Future Kim deeply.

            A few minutes later, Kim found herself at the entrance of Middleton High School.  Taking a deep breath, she pulled the door which, unfortunately, was locked on this rainy Saturday afternoon.  _No problem._  She took out a black, odd-shaped device from her pocket and attached it to the door.  A few seconds later, the device made a quiet beeping sound, signaling that its job was done.  Kim pocketed the device and entered Middleton High School, surveying the empty halls with a clear destination.  _Over a decade, and I still remember exactly where Ron's locker is._  A few minutes later, she opened Ron's locker and found herself staring at happy memories from her past. 

Taped on to the inside of Ron's locker was a picture of her and him standing together on a bright sunny day, and above the picture, in colorful writing, were the words "My Best Friend."  She wiped a quiet tear that was escaping the corner of her left eye.  She looked carefully around the insides of Ron's locker, hoping to find anything that could provide information.  _Nothing._  _Wait, what's this?_  Picking up a small, black notebook, she opened it and found random doodles.  _He must have just drawn these out of boredom during class._  Deciding that it could be of some use, she whipped out another device.  _Wade said this could duplicate the writing of any book in seconds._  She slipped the notebook into the device and pressed a sequence of buttons.  A few seconds later, the machine flashed.  She then withdrew the notebook, sliding it back into Ron's locker in the exact position that she found it.

            Finished with her snooping, she turned her attention back to the pictures taped on to Ron's locker.  _That's our first day at Bueno Nacho.  I can't believe he got a picture of us taken there._  She chuckled sadly to herself.

_'Can I be strong enough to do this.'_

_'You have to be!'_

_'Do I?'_

_'For the future!'_

"Hold it!"  Taken off guard, future Kim instinctively leaped into a defensive position.  "I don't know who you are, but I'm not going to let you prowl this city like a madman…err…madwoman."  The present Kim Possible had arrived on the scene, and where there's Kim, there's…

"KP, I never realized our school was this big!" yelled Ron excitedly, running around excitedly.  Kim smacked her head, and Future Kim just smiled inwardly.

"Ron, hel-lo?  We have a mission here."

"Oh, right, sorry.  Just got a little distracted."

"Ye-a, just a little distracted," Rufus chirped, climbing out of Ron's pocket.

"Ron, she's getting away!" yelled Kim, running after Future Kim.

---

"Stealth mode, activate!" Future Kim commanded, instantly disappearing from view.

"Huh?" asked Kim out loud, seeing Future Kim disappear from sight.  "Uh, what just happened?"  She looked around the dark hallways cautiously, expecting an attack, but nothing came.  She did, however, see a figure approaching her rapidly.  She couldn't tell who it was in the darkness, but she wasn't going to take her chances.  Leaping into action, she tackled the approaching figure.

"Ah, KP!"

"Ron?"

"Who else could it be?"

"Sorry, just…couldn't see you who you were.  Our school's so dark without the lights turned on."

"So what happened?"

"I…don't…know," Kim said slowly.  "She just…disappeared into thin air after saying something.  I didn't catch what though."

"I went through my locker KP.  Nothing's missing."

"Wow, this just gets weirder and weirder."

"What are we going to do now?"

---

            "Kim, I've hacked into the surveillance systems for your school.  Here's the footage of your chase."  The image of Wade on the Kimmunicator was replaced by the Kim chasing Future Kim scene.  As Kim replayed the segment again and again, she saw the exact same thing.  _She just…disappeared._  "By the way, I already replaced that footage on your school cameras, so no one will know that you or Ron was at school today."

            "Thanks, Wade.  You're the best."

            "Thanks, Kim.  By the way, I'm as intrigued as you are about this.  You had your Kimmunicator on you at the time right?"

            "Um, yea, why?  Its cameras couldn't see in the dark though."

            "That's not what I'm going to analyze.  There's a heat sensor on there too; I'm going to run some tests and see if she really disappeared."

            "Thanks so much.  By the way, if it helps any I heard her mumble something when she disappeared."

            "Hmm…I'll look into that too.  I'll call you back in a few minutes."  Kim shut the Kimmunicator off and set it on the table.  She sighed to herself.

            "KP, you're really stressing yourself out over this.  We'll stop her; we're team Possible-Stoppable, remember?"

            "Thanks, Ron," she replied, giving him a friendly smile.  The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before the Kimmunicator beeped.

            "Yea, Wade?"

            "Kim, I've run the tests."

            "And?"

            "From the heat sensors on your Kimmunicator, I can safely conclude that she didn't just 'disappear' into thin air.  She was still there; you just couldn't see her."

            "But…how?"

            "I'm not sure.  I used a program to analyze her mouth positions during the video.  Apparently, she said the words 'stealth mode activate.'"

            "Wait, you're saying that she _cloaked_ or something?"

            "It's the only conclusion I can come up with."

            "Could that mean that she's some government agent with cutting technology sent out to investigate us?"

            "Doubt it, Kim.  Whatever she used, it's _nothing_ like today's technology.  It's beyond anything the government has.  I mean, personal cloaking isn't exactly as easy as movies make it look."

            "Yea, I guess she's just some raving lunatic from the future sent here to kill me," Kim said sarcastically.

            "Look, Kim, this doesn't make any more sense to me than it does to you."

            "Sorry, Wade, I'm just kinda irritated and confused right now."

            "Don't worry; I understand.  Just be careful."

            "Thanks."  She shut the Kimmunicator off, and looked across the table to Ron.

            "Nothing?" Ron asked.

            "Nothing."

A/N—This version is the first draft; sorry that it is an uneventful chapter.  Action will come later.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N—This story isn't dead either.   
Chapter 5 

Future Kim retreated to the luxurious apartment building courtesy of the money Wade had prepared for her. She plopped down the soft couch and took out her scans of Ron's book, carefully analyzing each picture. There were some random shapes in the first few pages and a caricature of Mr. Barkin. She smirked as she saw Mr. Barkin oppressively standing over a cowering student in the picture; Ron had always been scared of Mr. Barkin.

_'Until he killed him,'_ she bitterly thought to herself as her smile disappeared. She sat there in silence for a few more moments in quiet reminiscence. The book really didn't seem to reveal much, until she arrived near the end. The piece of paper had been folded, and Kim hesitantly opened it. It was a poem, something she really hadn't expected at all. Her eyes widened as she read the words.

_'And her two green emeralds bear into my soul_

_And I just want to embrace her for all I'm worth_

_To finally tell her the absolute truth_

_But I can't, and those orbs continue to taunt me_

_Because I know she can never be mine_

_The boundaries I can never cross_

_Lest I risk pushing her away_

_And I can't accept that loss.'_

She sat there wondering if Ron was indeed talking about her. Then again, how many people did he know with green eyes? It's what always set her apart from a lot of people—the smooth, red hair cascading down her back and those irresistible green eyes.

_'Is that what drove us apart? He couldn't bear to hold in his secret any longer?'_

She slowly scanned the rest of the paper, seeing more writing and an occasional picture or two. There was only one sure thing on her mind now; she had to see him again.

X.X 

Ron always looked forward to hanging out with his best friend on weekends, even if it meant going to the mall with her. After all, last week she had accompanied him to Wrestlefest Mania. It was only fair.

"I don't get it KP. Smarty Mart has the exact same skirt for…twenty four dollars less."

"Uh, Ron, get a grip here. It is so not the same skirt." She looked absolutely beautiful with it on.

"So what do you think?"

"Yea, uh, not the same skirt…" Ron distantly said, trying to keep his jaw up. Sometimes he really forgot just how beautiful his best really was. Kim was quite flattered by his gaze but tried not to let it show.

"Uh, Ron, eyes," she said, trying to contain a giggle as he blushed.

"That's so gross, Kim, but I guess standards don't apply to you. Are you that desperate for admiration?" Kim looked behind her to see none other than Bonnie Rockwaller.

"As opposed to you showing your goods to Brick every time you see him?" Bonnie looked indignant for a second before recovering herself. She gave Kim her sweetest smile as she replied.

"Well, at least _my_ boyfriend isn't the biggest loser ever."

"First of all, Ron is _not_ my boyfriend, and he is not a loser."

"Believe what you want, Kimmie. See you two lovebirds at cheer practice Monday." With that, she and her groupies haughtily walked off, leaving a disgruntled Kim.

"One of these days…" she said through clenched teeth.

"Why do you still let it bother you?" She was taken off guard by that question, mainly because she wasn't sure how to answer it, or even if she could. Ron had that way of surprising her sometimes.

"I—you're right." As if on cue, Ron's stomach growled.

"So…can we have lunch now?"

X.X 

Future Kim stared from a safe corner at Drakken's mindless antics. It really hadn't been hard to find him since she did know the exact time and location he'd be there.

"Finally, world domination will be ours!" Future Kim rolled her eyes; she tried to envision him as the serious and invaluable ally he would be in the future.

"Wait, wait, so what does thing do again?" Shego asked, regretting it the second the question left her mouth. Shego, on the other hand, did not surprise her.

"It, uh, does this twirly thing and shines—"

"You don't know, do you?"

"Well if you bothered to steal an instruction manual, maybe I would!"

"I told you, Dr. D; I wasn't going to jump through a laser grid for a piece of crumpled paper!" To this day, well, her future days, Kim still wasn't sure what it did. She just remembered her former self would be here in a few hours. For now, she played the waiting game. She almost laughed when she saw Shego hit Drakken in the back of head, causing the blue-skinned scientist to yell about respecting her superiors. Not even the future mellowed their love-hate relationship.

_"Damn it Shego, why don't you ever respect what I say?"_

_"Because you're a naïve fool!"_

_"I'm your superior!"_

_"In what?"_

_"Everything!" She laughed loudly._

_"Puh-lease. You were the reason we never beat Kim Possible."_

_"Me? You were the one always getting kicked around by her!"_

_"Well you'd always let that **fool** ruin our plans!" As the two were arguing, a plump African-American male walked into the room. Their argument ceased as they waited for Wade Load to talk._

_"If you're going to go, now's the time." Drakken solemnly nodded and headed towards the door._

_"You don't have to go," Shego said sadly, eyes downcast. She had been trying to stop him for the past hour._

_"The world needs me." She wanted to tell him just how much **she** needed him. Instead she just walked up to him and looked him in the eye._

"Come back alive you fool." She then gave him the most passionate kiss one could muster. It went on for an eternity (85 seconds by Kim's count) before they stopped for air and then kissed again. When they finally stopped, Drakken gave her one last nod before stepping out of the door. It was the last time she'd see him alive.

**X.X**

Beep!Beep! After what had been an enjoyable morning, the Kimmunicator went off. Ron managed to ignore as he continued sipping his white chocolate milk shake, his favorite flavor.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked as the chubby teenager appeared on the screen.

"Trouble in Greenland. Drakken stole a machine from the world-renowned scientist Dr. Kanzer."

"What's it do?"

"Uh, top secret stuff. I'm really not sure." That just made it worse.

"Alright, you have a ride for us?"

"Go outside."

"Thanks Wade. You rock." She shut off the Kimmunicator and dragged Ron outside with her against his pleas for an extra five minutes.

**X.X**

Future Kim looked at her watch. Her past self and Ron would be arriving in approximately two hours and forty-five minutes.


End file.
